


Автопортрет

by Sovetabletter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetabletter/pseuds/Sovetabletter
Summary: Говорили в нём любовь и щемящее чувство тревоги или нет, но Хаджиме знал, что Ойкава может объяснить каждый сделанный им мазок кисти.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Автопортрет

Любящий родитель видит в своём ребёнке талант, может быть даже не один. И это вполне естественно, что они, заботливые родители, стремятся скорее отдать в какой-нибудь кружок своего малыша, чтобы тот развивался. Не всем приобретённый навык, например, игры на музыкальном инструменте может быть полезен в будущем, однако разве это повод ничем не заниматься? Будем честны, далеко не многие находят в детских увлечениях дело всей жизни. Но рассуждений о таких не будет, потому что всё предельно ясно: этим людям, вероятно, просто приятно будет вспомнить о своих прошлых увлечениях в компании друзей или похвастаться уже почти забытым умением играть на пианино или гитаре, танцевать или петь, рисовать. Куда интереснее узнать человека, сумевшего сохранить любовь ребёнка к какому-то занятию и посвятить этой деятельности свою жизнь. Единственную жизнь.  
Существуют группы для детей дошкольного возраста. Желающий может начать заниматься в таких еще до того, как научится связно говорить… В таком случае можно ли говорить о решении самого малыша, а не его родителей? Разумно это или нет — кто может дать точный ответ? А ведь это зависит еще и от самого занятия: идти на балет в пятнадцать было бы поздновато, не так ли? Впрочем, речь не о балете. Родители Ойкавы Тоору считали, что нет нужды отправлять ребёнка на занятия рисованием, потому что в изображении рыб треугольниками и овалами не было осмысленности. К тому же они не хотели привязывать деятельность сына к какому-то определённому времени или какой-то выбранной не им теме: что если мальчик не захочет рисовать попугая в субботу с пяти до шести? Может он нарисует вместо этого какого-нибудь «монстрика» утром, сразу после того, как проснётся. А потом не будет ничего делать целую субботу. Кто вообще сказал, что дети не имеют права на безделье? Пусть Тоору вместе с соседским мальчишкой играет в популярную среди детей игру «Пол — это лава», или смотрит мультики, или даже дерется, выясняя, кто сильнее. Было решено, что если он сохранит столь же сильную любовь к рисованию до десяти лет, то, так и быть, начнет обучаться в художественной школе, и не в той, что поближе и подешевле: если уж чему-то учиться, то делать это надо качественно. Сохранил. Без преувеличения можно сказать, что Тоору рисовал много и с удовольствием учился изображать что-то новое, не боясь неудачи. Так называлась несхожесть того, что на листе должно было быть, и того, что было в итоге (уважения достойны те родители, чьи дети не знают фразы: «у меня не получится же всё равно», чьим детям в руки никогда не был дан телефон, чтобы не мешали). И как же мальчик был счастлив, когда мама и папа подарили ему первый блокнот (скетчбук!) для «взрослых художников»: квадратный, с мягкой красной обложкой (а еще была надета суперобложка — черный прямоугольник с пёстрым попугаем, кажется, туканом), черной резиночкой, чтобы удобно было закрывать, а также слегка желтоватыми плотными страницами. Как же ему хотелось поскорее начать в них рисовать!  
— Как только закончу его — сразу стану настоящим художником!  
— А вот и не станешь!  
— А вот и стану! — вот только Тоору пока что лишь таскал его с собой повсюду, не зная, с чего начать, чтобы такая важная вещь не пропала зря. По его подсчету, если тот был верным, он открывал красную книжечку уже десять тысяч раз, но так ни разу и не коснулся карандашом листа: страх был связан не с тем, что рисунок может получиться не очень красивым, а с тем, что он просто не знал, что именно должно быть изображено! В его представлении первой страницы этого расчудесного блокнота достойно лишь что-то очень важное. Очень-очень важное.  
— Если боишься так, начни с конца рисовать, — мальчик с прической ёжиком сидел за соседней партой и с интересом разглядывал предмет внимания друга (относительно детских рук «альбом», так назвал это Иваизуми Хаджиме, был большим, так как полностью закрывал ладони Тоору, когда лежал на них): — а сколько страниц?  
— Целых тридцать две! — поправив воротничок на школьной рубашке, будущий художник открыл самый конец блокнота, потом взял карандаш, написал там «Ива-чан» и тут же стёр. И правда, было намного легче начинать с конца!  
— Если рисовать раз в три месяца, — одноклассник начал чирикать что-то карандашом в своей тетрадке по английскому, видимо, проводя какие-то вычисления: — получится четыре рисунка в год, и как раз тридцать два рисунка за восемь лет.  
— Зачем мне так долго ждать?!  
— Дурак! Дослушай! Учиться рисовать как раз восемь лет будешь. Можно будет потом посмотреть, как ты научился рисовать, — идея Хаджиме Тоору сразу же понравилась. Разве что тогда было бы глупо начинать с конца.  
— Но тогда все, кто будет смотреть, могут подумать, что я разучиваюсь рисовать!  
— Так никто всё равно не будет смотреть…  
— Как это никто?! — Ойкава надулся. — А ты? А девочки? — мальчик показал пальцем в сторону одноклассниц, с которыми дружил: — Если будешь вредничать — вот тебя и буду рисовать много-много лет, — на самом деле идея одноклассника, а по совместительству ещё и друга (и соседа) ему действительно оказалась по душе. Сформулировать свою мысль четко десятилетний ребёнок пока что не мог, однако он уже сейчас начал с нетерпением ждать тех эмоций, которые испытает, когда увидит «до» и «после». Тоору был уверен в том, что будет собой невероятно доволен. Первый рисунок он нарисовал тем же днём после школы с помощью пастельных мелков, которые ему подарил дядя не так давно, а потом вспрыснул это всё маминым лаком для волос, чтобы зафиксировать (этот способ предотвратить размазывание пастели он увидел по детскому телевизионному каналу во время передачи про рисование).  
Комната, принадлежащая младшему ребёнку, потихоньку, практически незаметно наполнялась вещами, так или иначе относящимися к главному его увлечению (помимо рисования Ойкава также занимался в школьной спортивной секции, но, кажется, лишь потому, что там много времени проводил Иваизуми). Например, совсем скоро появился тубус: футляр для бумаги в виде длинного цилиндра с ремешком, который можно было удобно носить с собой, просто закинув на плечо или за спину. С удовольствием немного подросший мальчишка обклеил тубус наклейками, среди которых была даже одна с изображением Годзиллы — гигантского монстра-мутанта, умеющего очень хорошо плавать. Казалось бы, зачем не интересующемуся такими персонажами Тоору эта информация? Незачем, но он все равно не мог этого не запомнить (как тут забудешь трёхсотметровое чудовище, которое Хаджиме так нравится). Однако тубус очень быстро был поставлен около шкафа в углу, так как сильно скручивал бумагу, что не было удобно. На смену пришла огромная папка, позволявшая переносить листы достаточного большого формата, даже такого, на листах которого он, Ойкава, даже ни разу не пробовал рисовать. Сказать, что эта сумка ему понравилась — не сказать ничего. Кофейные оттенки (которые тринадцатилетний мальчик называл коричневыми и бежевыми), прямоугольной формы и с удобными ручками, за которые папку было удобно держать. А ещё сбоку был прелестный карманчик самого темного цвета на молнии. В руках ребёнка предмет такого размера смотрелся забавно, но это нелепость лишь умиляла. Сейчас лучший момент, чтобы добавить, что Тоору Ойкава в целом был наиприятнейшим мальчиком, который казался чуть ли не ангелом. Впрочем, это не мешало ему отбиваться от драчуна-Иваизуми тубусом. Так что этот футляр забыт не был и использовался еще много лет. Потом книжки и комиксы переместили на полочку повыше, а освободившуюся определили под альбомы, блокноты, скетчбуки и прочее. В раздел «прочего» внесём вырванные из школьных тетрадей страницы, в которых иногда получались такие удачные рисунки, что не сохранить их было бы преступлением. У книжного шкафа были три открытые глубокие высокие полки, а внизу располагались две закрытые. Именно в них и хранились краски, кисточки и испачканная уже засохшей краской розоватого цвета тряпка. Об неё Тоору обмакивал кисти после промывки или вытирал пролившуюся воду из банки (использовать стакан-непроливайку было неудобно, кисть постоянно цеплялась за бортики, когда он хотел её вытащить, и, что самое главное, не было простора для болтания кисточкой во всех направлениях). Мама постоянно напоминала закинуть её в стирку, но это как-то забывалось.  
— Дай тряпку! Быстрее! — Ива-чан был не из тех, кто вначале объясняет ситуацию, а потом говорит, что делать. Получив то, что просил, он не остался доволен, потому что пролитый им апельсиновый сок намочил засохшую краску синего цвета и на полу образовалось зелёное пятно. Никто из взрослых даже не придал этому значения, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ругаться. Но друг заставил Ойкаву вымыть тряпку вручную и обозвал «грязнокавой». А ведь он вовсе не был грязнулей! После занятий в художественной школе Тоору почти всегда ненадолго оставался, уходя чуть ли не последним, потому что помогал привести класс в порядок: поставить ровно все мольберты (не то чтобы они стояли, скорее были навалены друг на друга, но Ойкава всё же пытался расположить их как можно аккуратнее). И палитру свою он всегда тщательно вымывал, хоть потом под его ногтями и оставалась краска. Благодаря ему некоторые ученики тоже стали аккуратнее. Например, не так давно новенький мальчик, Тобио, уронил открытую баночку белил и оставил на полу небольшое пятнышко, которое к тому же случайно размазал ногой. Убирать вначале он не собирался, но после замечания Тоору, которого избрал своим любимым одноклассником, тут же прибрался. Кстати об этом новом ученике: ему было всего десять лет, но он попал в группу к двенадцатилеткам, потому что слишком хорошо рисовал для своей возрастной группы. Кагеяма Тобио частенько садился поближе к Ойкаве и смотрел за его работой, задавал много вопросов. И это, естественно, было крайне приятно и поднимало самооценку. Ребята так хвалили его, Тоору, называя талантливым, но наличие собственного ученика-подражателя существенно способствовало уверенности в себе. Пусть это и было эгоистично, но ему было приятно знать, что он является в классе лучшим.  
— Какой красивый цвет… А как вы его сделали? Покажите, пожалуйста, — Тобио не один раз говорил, что хочет быть как Ойкава и будет стараться.  
— Берешь белый, в него добавляешь чуть-чуть красного, а потом фиолетового, тоже немножко, — широко улыбнувшись, подросток проследил за смешивающим краски мальчиком, а потом одобрительно кивнул: — точно такой же.  
— А можно сесть с тобой на истории искусств? — в классе по этому предмету Ойкава постоянно менял места. Чаще сидел с Ячи, одноклассницей, которая рисовала очень милых персонажей из мультфильмов, иногда один, а, бывало, просто садился туда, куда хочет, а другие уже к нему подсаживались. Тоору был любим среди ребят, с которыми занимался последние два года. Можно было даже сказать, что ему повезло с компанией: они умели веселиться (на перерывах конечно!). Как-то раз на перемене дети перерыли ящики с драпировками, а потом нарядили этим тряпьём гипсовые скульптуры, которые служили ученическим пособием для тех, кто постарше (никто не запрещал и младшим рисовать их в свободной теме, но в программе этого пока что не было). И фотографировались с ними. По его мнению, самый смешной снимок получился у Кагеямы, потому что тот жутко стеснялся и сторонился статуи голого мужчины (чуть позже учительница, еле сдерживая смех, поведала, что это греческий бог Дионис) с пластмассовым бананом в руке, на него же самого была нахлобучена соломенная шляпа с красной ленточкой.  
— Смотри, Ива-чан, — в галерее телефона появилось около двадцати его собственных изображений. Друг рассматривал каждую и смеялся, ему казались забавными разодетые фигуры и дурачащийся Ойкава.  
— А это ты с кем? — Иваизуми знал всех, кто учился в художественной школе с Тоору в лицо, но новенький на то и «новый». С нескрываемым удовольствием Ойкава напомнил о том, что является наставником для талантливого «малыша», — а, понятно… — он почти никогда не давал лучшему другу начинать хвастаться и не очень часто его хвалил (поэтому похвала от Хаджиме была в сто крат дороже).  
— Мне нравится вот это фото, потому что я хорошо смотрюсь на желтом фоне! Правда ведь?  
— Нет, не правда. И я видел у тебя баночку краски с таким цветом, это не желтый, а охра, — не только Тоору знал что-то о годзилле. Хаджиме частенько приходилось выслушивать околохудожественную болтовню, и, видимо, он был достаточно внимателен, чтобы запомнить название этого цвета. И даже воспользоваться этим знанием, чтобы подколоть: — это даже я знаю, Дуракава.  
Для своих десяти лет Тобио очень хорошо рисовал, так говорили преподаватели, но сам «наставник» ни разу не сравнивал его с десятилетним собой. Ни разу до того, как мальчика особенно восторженно похвалили тогда, когда Ойкава ждал подобных слов в свою сторону. Но не услышал. Впервые. Их мольберты стояли рядом, ракурсы натюрморта отличались не так сильно, чтобы работы нельзя было сравнить, и подошедший преподаватель графики, — рано поседевший мужчина лет сорока пяти, — осмотрев их рисунки, похвалил только Кагеяму.  
«Потому что он маленький» — пронеслось в голове у подростка. Между ними целых два года! Вот только стоило Ойкаве повернуть голову и взглянуть на рисунок соседа, как он тут же вздрогнул: разницы почти не было. «Но как?!». Восхищение вперемешку с завистью охватило его: если он, Тоору, рисовал каждый день, даже когда не было свободного времени, то сколько же трудился Тобио, чтобы закрепить своё место среди детей старше него самого? Да он же рисовал лучше Матсукавы! Десятилетнего Ойкаву бы не взяли в эту группу. Иногда разлад может начаться из-за, казалось бы, мелочи для одного, но не для второго.  
— А у тебя ошибка, — он сжал губы и указал на нарисованный Кагеямой чайник (часть натюрморта, который Ячи прозвала «кухонным» из-за матового серого чайника, тарелочки с пластмассовым и поэтому совсем не естественным ярко-желтым лимоном и ножа), — ты рефлекс забыл! — в ответ он услышал слова благодарности. С этого эпизода и началось стремительное ухудшение отношения Ойкавы к Кагеяме. Впрочем, второй этого почти не замечал, как и окружающие их двоих люди. Поменялось, к тому же, не только это, но и поведение самого Тоору: не сразу, постепенно объем его работы увеличивался, а вместе с этим свет в комнате вечером стал выключаться позднее, а будильник звенеть раньше.  
Популярность Ойкавы Тоору в школе не являлась чем-то неожиданным или необъяснимым: высокий юноша, к тому же не просто «приятный взгляду», а действительно красивый. Он всегда выглядел хорошо (слабо сказано): опрятная одежда (даже школьная форма шла ему больше, чем другим парням), прямая осанка, а ведь для художников держать спину ровно несколько проблематично, чистые густые волосы, которые выглядели естественно небрежно. Ойкаве это тоже невероятно шло, многие девушки отмечали, что он выглядит мило со спадающим на лицо локоном. А вот Иваизуми бранил друга за то, что тот долго «крутится у зеркала». Сам Хаджиме предпочитал удобство красоте, хотя в его случае сложно было сказать, что он смотрелся как-то не так со своими вечно закатанными рукавами рубашки, расстёгнутой первой пуговицей и ослабленным галстуком. Вероятно, если бы рядом постоянно не было Тоору, девушки обращали бы на него больше внимания.  
— Убери эту штуку от меня, — друг нахмурил брови и выставил вперед руку, отгораживаясь от Ойкавы и закрывая ладонью его атомайзер для духов (так говорить настаивал сам Тоору, а Хаджиме раз за разом говорил «прыскалка»): — только попробуй меня опрыскать.  
— Разве ты не хочешь приятно пахнуть, Ива-чан? — иногда некоторые люди обращали внимание на то, что почти в каждой своей реплике, направленной к Хаджиме, он использует это ласковое сокращение. Но сам Иваизуми уже давно привык.  
— Не хочу, — но Ойкава всё равно попытался, после чего получил подзатыльник, — Ты слышишь вообще?! Сказал же «нет».  
— Извини-извини, больше не буду! Не сердись только, — парень широко улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, и подмигнул, после чего согнул руку в локте и глянул на внутреннюю сторону запястья: — Скоро урок. Пойдём?  
— Носил бы часы как все, — Иваизуми схватил его за руку и перевернул ремешок, чтобы циферблат был с внешней стороны кисти: — вот так. Не выпендривайся, — Тоору умел выглядеть романтично, слегка выгнув кисть руки и рассматривая свои часы. Хаджиме закатывал глаза, зная, что ему не нужно столько времени, чтобы определить, который час. Конечно, существовали и те, кто настолько привык к электронным часам, что обычные были для них некоторым испытанием для понимания. Но вот Ойкава к ним не относился. И также не относился к прилежным ученикам, хоть при этом зачастую получал «Отлично», потому что изучал материал дома куда более старательно, чем в классе (обычно на уроках он выглядел расслабленно, будто учёба даётся ему более чем легко). На это его лучший друг тоже сердился: считал, что такое поведение — пустая трата времени. Иваизуми часто кидал ему в голову скомканные записки на уроках: «не смотри в окно», «слушай учителя», «прекрати рисовать». Рисование не переставало быть главным увлечением Тоору: законченных блокнотов разных форматов за последние два года знатно прибавилось на полках. Ему понравилось вести тематические скетчбуки: в одном были пейзажи, экстерьер, в другом — интерьер, в третьем — люди, в четвёртом — животные (чаще изображал птиц), и еще один Ойкава отвёл для любимого монстра друга. Именно так он и учился рисовать годзиллу: рисовал отдельно лапы, голову, хребет, потом представил чудовище в разных стилях. Больше всего полюбился вид маленького и милого существа с большими глазами. Если на уроках парни сидели близко и Хаджиме вызывали к доске, Тоору пользовался возможностью позаимствовать тетрадь друга и нарисовать милого годзиллу где-то в середине или ближе к концу (вместе с датой). Друг был особо не против этих посланий из прошлого, а иногда даже не стирал особенно понравившихся монстриков. Одни учителя делали ему замечания, а другие считали, что он умеет рисовать. А разубеждать кого-то в пустяках Иваизуми никогда не стремился: он отличался терпением и рассудительностью, никогда не тратил свои силы зря. Хотя Ойкава так только думал: на словах он частенько упрекал его в жестокости (да, Иваизуми не тратил времени и сил понапрасну, но лупить Тоору мог сколько угодно, потому что считал это целесообразным и полезным): на людях этот парень часто отчитывал его, «спускал с небес на землю». Ойкава считал, что он, Хаджиме, как друг просто обязан его поддерживать, но в ответ слышал лишь: «так веди себя нормально». Но… будет неправильно сказать, что он не был заботлив. Просто его забота была немного своеобразной.  
— Ну что? — сухо бросил Иваизуми и, сунув свои документы под мышку, принялся не глядя закатывать рукава школьной рубашки.  
— На днях пойдём выбирать мне очки, — голос Ойкавы Тоору прозвучал обыденно, будто бы ничего плохого в ухудшении зрения нет, однако это не возымело эффекта: парень тут же получил размашистый удар по плечу распахнутой ладонью (у нападающего чуть свои собственные бумаги не разлетелись): — Эй! Ну ты чего? Больно же…  
— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы не рисовал ночью?! Какого черта не спишь до двух-трёх ночи? Ты придурок, сам виноват. И к бумаге нельзя близко наклоняться, — это особенно раздражало Хаджиме, который не раз оттягивал его от листа чуть ли не за волосы. Ещё и ссылался на то, что рисовать надо на расстоянии вытянутой руки, иначе полной картины видно не будет.  
— Ива-чан, ты мне что, мамочка? — удара не последовало, но лицо «мамочки» говорило само за себя. У него самого со здоровьем, судя по результатам осмотра, всё было прекрасно. Вовсе не удивительно было, что Иваизуми пожаловался настоящей маме Тоору, и та стала контролировать (какой позор, его, пятнадцатилетнего парня!) время отхода ко сну. А еще чаще выгонять его гулять с другом на улице. Полгода активных прогулок под весенним, а потом и летним солнцем благотворно повлияли на растущий организм, и потому он за это время существенно вытянулся и даже подтянулся. Стоило поблагодарить футбол, волейбол, бег, плавание и, естественно, Хаджиме. Частая смена деятельности держала в тонусе, так что родителям иногда даже не приходилось ему напоминать о режиме дня. Что удивительно, но практически полностью занятый день сделал его ещё более популярным в школе. Он отказывал девушкам не столько из-за того, что они ему не нравились, сколько из-за того, что на них у него просто катастрофически не хватало времени. Когда стало теплее, друг заставил его ходить в школу пешком, так что вставать приходилось раньше. Четыре раза в неделю были занятия в художественной школе, а еще три раза — в студии известного скульптора, где обучался его ремеслу (никакого гипса, конечно — невероятно твердый скульптурный пластилин противного грязно-зеленого цвета и глина). Перед занятиями он начинал школьное домашнее задание, после них — доделывал. Выходные дни проходили активно, потому что компания парней, в которую его привёл Иваизуми, никогда не сидела на месте. Они хвалили Тоору за успехи в пляжном волейболе. Возвращаясь к теме школьной популярности: некоторые любят, когда им отказывают, а милый и кокетливый Ойкава несмотря на свою открытость казался недосягаемым. Вдобавок ко всему, он оставался верен себе и следил за внешностью.  
— Что? Не идти же мне по улице с такими руками? — он раскрыл две ладони почти перед лицом Ушиджимы (Ушиваки, как Ойкава его прозвал), который с лёгким недоумением смотрел за процедурой вычищения ногтей от остатков пластилина. Недостатком этого материала был не только цвет: во-первых, скульптурный пластилин был очень твердым, и приходилось каждый раз очень усиленно его разминать, из-за чего руки не только уставали, но и окрашивались, а во-вторых, пачкались ещё и ногти, к тому же под ними оставался приличный слой пластилина, который был похож на грязь. Но ему искренне нравилось заниматься этим, и потому Тоору после каждого урока тратил почти десять минут на то, чтобы хорошенько вымыть руки, убрать весь застрявший под ногтями пластилин, и эта процедура его не раздражала. А по дороге с занятия массажировал свои ладони, чтобы те перестали ныть и он мог спокойно порисовать чуть позже, пока руки «не забыли», как лепили голову. Скульптура, кстати, сильно прокачала понимание формы, объема, и потому развитие шло буквально во всех направлениях, особенно заметно это было на графике: построение фигур с каждым разом занимало всё меньше времени, да и руки, натренированные, не уставали от быстрых штрихов. Хотя обычно учитель не рекомендовал торопиться, Ойкава все же чувствовал, что уверенные и скоростные движения позволяют ему изображать именно то, что он видит, а не то, что он думает. А это частая ошибка. Например, ненавистный Кагеяма постоянно совершал её.  
— И что, ты действительно думаешь, что именно так надо «резать» фигуру? — подбородок приподнялся, а голова немного ушла в бок. Тобио был ниже, и видимая для глаза Тоору часть его носа как раз накладывалась на лицо мальчика, повернувшегося к нему. Тогда Ойкава растянул закрытые губы, притом не поднимая уголков, и прищурил глаза. Если бы Иваизуми был рядом, то точно обругал бы его за такой надменный вид. Но Хаджиме здесь не было: — и что за эллипс у горлышка бутылки? Он не такой острый с твоего ракурса. Эллипс вообще не может быть острым, чтобы ты знал.  
— Спасибо! — это тоже раздражало. Как будто ему, Ойкаве, нужна была благодарность этого мальчика. Он, конечно же, понимал, что своими придирками лишь помогает ему становиться лучше, в то время как сам Тоору, пусть и ушел вперед, всё равно не был уверен в том, что талантливый соперник не догонит… Пока что у Тобио был этап неосознанного рисования: он думал, что видит, но на самом деле рисовал лишь то, что представлял у себя в голове. Но у него всё равно получалось хорошо. Если Ойкава может гордиться только тем, что в пятнадцать обгоняет тринадцатилетнего мальчишку, который куда лучше его самого в том же возрасте… То ему нечем гордиться. Осознание этого побудило заниматься с большим усердием: как и советовал преподаватель по истории искусств, Тоору начал интересоваться учебниками, пособиями по академическому рисунку, заново изучил теорию цвета. Хотя, собственно, за пять лет обучения в художественной школе он уже не нуждался в четких определениях (таких как «желтый сочетается с фиолетовым», «оранжевый и синий — комплементарны»), потому что уже на интуитивном уровне распознавал всё это. Но, тем не менее, он посчитал необходимым уметь объяснять свой выбор не детским «смотрится хорошо». Особенно интересными оказались фильмы об известных художниках и скульпторах, хотя о вторых заметно меньше снято сюжетов.  
Со временем Ойкава Тоору привык к тому, что постоянно чем-то занимается. И пусть у него вполне было время на то, чтобы полежать в кровати подольше с утра, он предпочитал подниматься сразу же после того, как открыл глаза. Кстати о глазах: Ойкава чаще использовал линзы, очки же носил в основном дома.  
— Рука уже устала, долго еще? — к длинному рабочему столу в комнате Тоору были приставлены два стула: на одном сидел хозяин, на другом — Иваизуми. Его рука упиралась локтем о стол, кисть была немного согнута, пальцы держали тонкий карандаш. Ойкава прикоснулся к его ладони, пальцами ощупал костяшки и сухожилия, после чего, поправив свои очки, сделал еще парочку мазков пальцем по пластилину. Иваизуми всегда помогал ему, становясь натурщиком; можно было сказать, что Ойкава практически учился анатомии, ощупывая и рисуя (или вылепливая) части тела лучшего друга или свои собственные.  
— Ты уже второй день сам не свой, — парень вздохнул и, вновь не получив ответа, продолжил: — что произошло? — Хаджиме положил карандаш на стол и отодвинул листок, на котором был грязно-зеленого цвета пластилин: — Ну? Я слушаю.  
— Просмотр, — тихо ответил тот, не поворачивая головы и пряча ладони, сжатые в кулаки, под стол. Иваизуми знал, что это такое — ученики выставляют все картины, написанные за триместр, и получают отметки. Тоору молчал некоторое время, а потом продолжил так же тихо: — Знаешь, иногда работы забирают, чтобы повесить в холле, — конечно же он знал, потому что множество раз бывал в здании художественной школы, в которой учился его друг. Часто Хаджиме ждал его недалеко от кабинета или же в том самом холле, чтобы после занятия пойти погулять: — ни одной моей не взяли, впервые за все эти года…  
— Это разве … — «так важно?», хотел он сказать, но оборвал себя. Да, это очень важно.  
— Работу Тобио взяли, — это Иваизуми и боялся услышать: этот мальчик вначале нравился Ойкаве, потому что таскался за ним и выбрал его своим наставником, но с каждым годом… Кагеяма Тобио был гением. Тоору не мог ненавидеть его за то, что ему всё даётся легко, потому что это не так: тот тоже старался, совершенствовался, и поэтому Ойкава ненавидел его как соперника, подбирающегося всё ближе и ближе, готовящегося обогнать его.  
— Это потому что он младше вас…  
— Нет. Он давно уже как мы. Лучше нас.  
— Ты лучше! — повернувшись к другу, Хаджиме крепко сжал рукой его плечо и слегка встряхнул: — Намного! — но, видимо, сам Ойкава потерял уверенность в этом. Теперь окончательно. И, как один из самых близких (самый близкий) для него, Иваизуми понимал, почему это произошло: от родителей Тоору передалась когда-то вера в то, что усилия прямо пропорциональны результату, однако если бы это было так, то его работа бы сейчас висела в холле и радовала всем глаз. Ойкава пошел в художественную школу в десять, а сейчас ему шестнадцать.  
— Давай ложиться спать, уже поздно.  
— Я должен доделать, потерпи ещё немного, — когда именно он стал воспринимать рисование как свою обязанность? Получает ли он удовольствие от того, чем занимается? Волнение за друга сжало сердце и побудило Иваизуми встречать того после занятий, пусть для этого ему, уставшему после собственных тренировок по волейболу, и приходилось ехать двадцать минут на автобусе, потом ждать, пока Ойкава, как обычно последний, не начнет собираться. Чтобы занять время ожидания, он играл в телефон, читал, делал устные домашние задания, а иногда сверлил взглядом картину авторства Кагеямы Тобио в холле. И он, откровенно говоря, не знал, почему учителя предпочли его. Говорили в нём любовь и щемящее чувство тревоги или нет, но Хаджиме знал, что его Дуракава может объяснить каждый сделанный им мазок кисти, выбранные оттенки… В работе гения виднелся только взгляд. В один из таких дней, примерно спустя месяц после треклятого просмотра, Иваизуми пришел к выводу, что работы Тобио не нравятся ему из-за чувства обиды. И чтобы не думать о нём плохо (всё же тот даже не догадывается о том, что происходит с Ойкавой, и он, естественно, ни в чем не виноват), парень решил подойти к кабинету и посмотреть, собирается его друг или еще нет. Занятие должно было закончиться минут пятнадцать назад, и практически все однокурсники Тоору уже ушли. В будущем Иваизуми поблагодарит себя за это решение.  
— Стекло получилось как настоящее! Покажете, как сделать так, Ойкава-сан? — красная тряпка. «Ойкава-сан» наморщил нос, хотя мама всегда говорила, что ему не идёт, спина напряглась, а ладони подрагивали, угрожая сжаться в кулаки. Но не сжались — юноша замахнулся на ненавистного ему мальчика раскрытой ладонью. И всё же удара не последовало: каким-то чудесным образом лучший друг всегда оказывался рядом, когда Тоору собирался сделать что-то опрометчивое. Хаджиме поймал руку и грубо сжал запястье одной рукой, а второй ощутимо хлопнул по спине в области лопаток и, схватив за шею, вытолкал из класса. Иваизуми протащил его так по коридору до ближайшего мужского туалета, благо, никто им не встретился. Включив прохладную воду, он наклонил голову сопротивляющегося парня к раковине и умыл, намочив к тому же ещё волосы и одежду (и не только тому, кого хотел привести в чувство, но и себе самому).  
— Успокойся наконец, придурок! — и тот успокаивается. А когда его отпускают, отходит, так и не предпринимая попыток утереть мокрое лицо, прислоняется к двери туалетной кабинки и закрывает глаза. Они оба прекрасно понимают, что если бы оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте парень не предотвратил удар, то Ойкава не смог бы остановиться сам, но желания оставлять друга наедине с мыслями об этом у Ива-чана нет. Часто чувства и желания берут над людьми контроль, подначивая их сделать что-то, чего на самом деле им вовсе не хочется. В сам момент они могут и не осознавать, что в душе не желают этого… Для того, чтобы помочь избежать последствий, и нужны друзья. Первым в роли спасителя испробовал себя Иваизуми. Совершенно никакого удовольствия от этого он не испытал: несмотря на частые толчки и подзатыльники реальной силы против своего лучшего друга он не применял со времен начальной школы (но у него и силы-то тогда не было, они ведь были детьми). Но ему не пришлось бы прикладывать столько усилий, если бы тот не пытался вырваться. Это, естественно, не испортит их взаимоотношений, но даже мысль о возможном появлении синяков на спине и шее Ойкавы вызывало у Иваизуми чувство вины.  
— Извини, если сделал больно.  
— Ты меньше меня, но такой крепкий, — открыв глаза и слабо улыбнувшись, парень подошел к электросушилке для рук и стянул с себя футболку, чтобы подставить её под струю горячего воздуха и быстрее высушить: — пойди и собери мои вещи, — когда Хаджиме вернулся в кабинет, Кагеямы уже не было. Тем лучше для них обоих, решил он, принимаясь закрывать краски. Как и обычно, Ойкава открыл все баночки, что у него были, даже если не использовал их; например, черный у него, кажется, был и вовсе не тронут, хотя Иваизуми точно помнил, что эту пачку красок они покупали вместе полгода назад.  
«- Ива-чан, ты что, глупый? Черного цвета в чистом виде в природе не бывает».  
Картины Ойкавы часто можно было принять за работы разных людей: одна выполнена мазками, другая очень четко разделена на цвета, третья пёстрая, на четвертой изображение специально немного размыто. Этот человек всегда пытается везде успеть. И у него получается. Так почему же… Иваизуми одёрнул себя: нельзя пускаться в эти размышления вновь. Ему не понять выбора преподавателей.  
— Спасибо, — за много лет он далеко не один раз помогал убираться, правда, в основном дома: Иваизуми мыл кисти и даже однажды смог оттереть баночку, которую, не помыв и даже не слив грязно-фиолетового оттенка воду, друг поставил по-быстрому в шкаф и забыл на месяц.  
— Послезавтра… — темноволосый наклонился к картине и аккуратно подцепил ногтем креп, — клейкую ленту на бумажной основе, которую некоторые художники использовали для крепления листа к мольберту, — потом приблизил лицо и выдохнул горячим дыханием: так эта лента отлеплялась успешнее, не разрывая при этом листок. Ойкава наблюдал за этим со слабой улыбкой: — Ханамаки зовёт в кино. И ты мог бы использовать кнопки.  
— Мне дырки в листе не нужны. Какой фильм?  
В начале последнего года обучения в художественной школе Ойкава получил неожиданное предложение от Вашиджо-сенсея, скульптора, у которого уже давно занимался: он предложил юноше оставить живопись и начать уделять больше внимания колаптике. Естественно, он даже не задумывался над этим ранее, хотя и знал, что преподаватель высоко оценивает его способности в этом деле. Более того, ему обещали даже перевод на занятия для «мастеров», где учили работать настоящих скульпторов: Вашиджо всегда говорил о пластилине и глине как о «лепке», потому что во время работы с этими материалами нужно было наращивать, придавая форму, а не высекать (чем и должны были заниматься те самые «настоящие скульпторы»).  
— Ушивака привязался ко мне, чуть ли не каждую встречу говорит, что я должен согласиться, — парень скривился, фыркнув перед тем, как продолжить: — в последний раз и вовсе ляпнул, что рисование, в отличие от его обожаемой лепки, всем доступно.  
— Забей, — невнятно ответил Иваизуми, а потом, сплюнув зубную пасту, начал полоскать рот.  
— Будешь так яростно тереть щеткой — зубов не останется, Ива-чан, — Ойкава усмехнулся и отодвинулся от раковины, когда друг принялся набирать воду в ладони, чтобы умыться: — и хватит брызгаться уже!  
— Тебе же нравится бесить людей, так что радуйся, что он впустую тратит время на уговоры. Сегодня, кстати, пойдем в парке прогуляемся, — мало того, что он поднял друга рано в выходной, так еще и решил вытащить на прогулку непонятно с кем. Этих новых знакомых Хаджиме он видел всего один раз, и они симпатии не вызывали. Парень познакомился с ними недавно, и, вроде как, у них совпали интересы, поэтому и решили немного пообщаться — вдруг подружатся? После первых пяти минут Ойкава мог уверенно сказать, что нет, никакой дружбы не выйдет. Эта уверенность утвердилась после того, как Иваизуми предложили сигарету, а тот засомневался вместо привычного для него отрицательного ответа. Тоору даже пришлось обратиться к другу по имени (что-то вроде негласного сигнала о том, что что-то не в порядке): «Хаджиме, если ты начнешь вонять этой отравой, я вылью на тебя флакон цветочных духов моей мамы», и тогда друг, усмехнувшись, пожал плечами, мол, извините, но это действительно серьезная угроза: — ты чего скривился?  
— Лучше бы вдвоём пошли.  
— Так мы и идём вдвоём, — тот непонимающе изогнул бровь, но почти сразу же незаинтересованно отвернулся: — зайдём в канцелярский магазин по дороге, хочу купить кое-что, — этой вещью оказался тонкий скетчбук для акварели с рисунком звездного неба на обложке. Что ж, Иваизуми действительно хорошо знал своего друга: Тоору собирался посвятить важному городскому конкурсу по теме «Космос» целый блокнот, один из тех, что лежат на полках и ждут своего часа. В нём, блокноте, Ойкава собирался писать какие-то факты, мысли, которые можно было бы воплотить в набросках и прикинуть, на уровне ли они этого конкурса. Он собирался посмотреть какие-нибудь научно-познавательные фильмы, чтобы попытаться выцепить оттуда образ или зацепиться за фразу, и как раз для всей это работы ему и нужно было отдельное место. Победители должны всерьез относиться к работе!  
— Ты покупаешь подарок для меня… — протянул Ойкава: — при мне, — подчеркнул он, — Ива-чан… ты дурак?  
— Мне плевать на космос и его размеры, и вид планет меня не впечатляет, — парень не обратил на издёвку внимания: — так что постарайся придумать что-то действительно интересное.  
— О, — вновь протянули ему в ответ: — мой главный критик.  
— Ни разу я тебя не критиковал, — разговор моментально вернулся в привычное для них русло: Ойкава вскрикнул, что «всегда», Иваизуми начал настаивать, что «никогда».  
— Обещаю, что удивлю тебя, Ива-чан, — пообещал Тоору. Ойкава всегда сдерживал свои обещания, но едва ли только благодаря этому он взялся за работу ответственно. Некоторые идеи были забракованы сразу же, другие стали набросками, третьи же были даже детализированы. Но ни одна мысль в итоге не понравилась парню настолько, чтобы стать полноценной работой. На помощь ему пришел (это даже смешно) художественный фильм об изучении инопланетной жизни («О пришельцах, » — Иваизуми, любитель лаконичности, всегда докапывался до потаённых в формулировках мыслей). Главный герой, ученый, сидел за столом в лаборатории, анализируя какие-то данные, полученные спутником. Потом поднялся и подошел к окну, принявшись разглядывать ночное небо: «Что же там?». Неожиданно, но такая банальная сцена сумела вдохновить его. Картинка сразу же возникла в его голове: комната в башне, астроном, старинный телескоп (пришлось узнавать в интернете, когда был изобретен телескоп, оказалось, в шестнадцатом веке) и окно; ученый вглядывается в ночное небо, усыпанное звездами, и особенно яркая звезда, привлекающая внимание (в одной из программ, которые он смотрел, говорилось, что планета Венера настолько яркая, что её принимали за звезду долгое время), глаза блестят.  
— Он плачет от того, что не может познать все секреты, которые хранит космос, потому что его век недолог.  
— Будешь ко всем подходить и пояснять? — Иваизуми улыбался. Ойкава воспроизвёл представление из головы практически точь-в-точь. Лист был расположен вертикально. Башня, пожелтевший крупный камень, небольшое окно с раскрытыми ставнями, из которого не видно даже крыш домов, только темно-фиолетовое небо, мужчина, скорее старик, стоит почти спиной, но лицо видно в профиль: у того светло-каштановые кудри с седыми прядями и проплешины, большой нос, морщины и приподнятый подбородок. Он горбат и одет в темно-синий балахон, больше смахивающий на мантию. Ладони спокойно лежат на каменном выступе, являвшемся чем-то наподобие подоконника, и пальцы правой руки испачканы в чернилах. Совсем рядом стоит старинный телескоп, его модель одна из первых. В небе сияет яркая звезда: — я думал, что астроном будет полностью седым и длинноволосым, длиннобородым.  
— А ещё с густыми бровями? — Тоору ухмыльнулся: — Ты бы тогда не удивился.  
— Мне очень нравится, — друг наклонился к мольберту и присмотрелся: — как назовёшь?  
— «Венера», — момент, когда Ойкава Тоору пожимал руку награждающего его грамотой директора компании (занимающейся канцелярией и объявившей конкурс), был одним из самых лучших моментов в его жизни. Он искренне широко улыбался, пока их фотографировали, потом его работу повесили на стену в одном из самых крупных магазинов канцелярии в городе. Мама Иваизуми пообещала закупаться «всякими карандашами и подобным» только там и поцеловала в лоб, когда поздравляла. Его же мама чуть не расплакалась от гордости и радости. Тоору тоже. Две дружные семьи даже устроили праздничный ужин в честь этого события.  
— Какой ты талантливый, Тоору-кун! — говорили одноклассницы.  
— Только не задавайся, — смеялся Ханамаки, дружески трепля по плечу.  
— Надеюсь, ты звонишь не чтобы поделиться случайным фактом про космос? — Хаджиме беззлобно хмыкнул на другом конце провода.  
— Зря ты отказываешься, Ива-чан, тебе бы не помешало стать умнее! Ты зайдешь сегодня? Купи краплак, деньги отдам.  
— Не нужно, красный или фиолетовый? — своими познаниями в области цветов и их оттенков, а также других «штук художников» Иваизуми был целиком и полностью обязан Ойкаве. Невозможно пропустить всё это мимо ушей, если твой близкий друг действительно увлечен. Это никак не выручало в повседневной жизни, но Хаджиме был доволен: — Масло? Гуашь? Ты не можешь сразу говорить полностью, что тебе нужно?

_«Красиво»._ Обычно Ойкава присылал фотографии своих рисунков почти сразу после завершения. Бывало, что через час или два Иваизуми получал еще одно фото той же самой работы, но уже исправленной. Тоору быстро находил недостатки, и ему было слишком сложно угодить самому себе. _«Ты ведь не любишь рисовать цветы._  
 _«Нравится мне или нет, нужно уметь всё, Ива-чан, ты вот тоже не любишь математику, но учишь же.»_  
 _«Ладно, согласен.»_  
 _«Пришли мне фото своей мамы, такое, чтобы лицо было хорошо видно.»_  
 _«А, портрет на день рождения? Это круче, чем то, что придумал я.»_

Неудивительно, что Ойкава многим нравился. У него были отношения в последнем классе средней школы и в первом классе старшей, но это быстро разочаровало его. Ложь то, что ему не нравится принимать признания. Ему безумно приятно. Вот только отнестись к любому из них по-серьезному он едва ли может. Если бы, например, Ячи призналась, тогда да, у Тоору бы даже в мыслях не было отнестись к этому как к рутине, потому что этот человек знал его характер и понимал увлеченность. Но Хитоке не в чем было ему признаваться — они были хорошими друзьями, и оба были погружены в любимое дело:  
— Ты что, посыпала акварель солью? — Ойкава, заинтересованный, склонился над работой и принялся рассматривать оставленные солью пятнышки-разводы, которые были похожи на снежинки: — мне нравится.  
— Спасибо!  
— Что вы собираетесь рисовать на последнюю тему? — слова Ханамаки вызвали в голове у Тоору щелчок. Последняя тема. Это действительно так. По словам преподавательницы, это будет последняя работа, за которую им поставят оценки, а ещё… Одну из работ задействуют в театральной постановке. В сцене с балериной, переживающей перед крайне важным для неё выступлением: девушка должна посмотреть на картину, висящую на стене в гримёрке, и набраться уверенности. Ойкава не был избалован музой, поэтому зачастую ему приходилось делать множество набросков для того, чтобы найти идею для сюжета, но в этот раз всё было несколько иначе, потому что проникся. Конечно, он не был посвящен в историю этой героини, но уже чувствовал с ней какое-то родство. Тоору уже знал, что он изобразит.  
Листок был расположен вертикально, и такая же вертикальная полоса делила его на две части. По сути, это был диптих. Правая сторона являлась «первой частью» истории, изображенной на картине балерины. Был взят нижний ракурс, потому первое, что бросалось в глаза — ноги юной девушки, сидящей на стуле в гримерной. Израненные: фиолетово-желтоватый оттенок, стертые косточки, искривленные пальцы, вспухшие вены. Ладони её гладили голень одной из ног. Лицо было слегка смазано, на него также были положены глубокие тени. Вся сторона была выполнена в грязно-красных, фиолетовых тонах. Тяжелая атмосфера правой части полностью передалась левой. Ракурс был верхним: видна была фигура балерины, стоящей на сцене лицом к зрителям и спиной к смотрящему. Это едва ли было заметно из-за софитов, освещающих лишь сцену, но зрительный зал стоял. Оттенки розового и сине-фиолетового.  
— Больно, — первое, что сказал Иваизуми после долгого разглядывания картины. И даже это слово далось с трудом: он понимал, что эта картина является самым большим откровением Тоору. Его автопортретом.  
— Думаю, я так и хотел.

Все работы были сданы, но учебный год всё ещё не был окончен, и потому выпускники художественной школы навёрстывали упущенное: они создавали самые дурацкие композиции. Соломенная шляпа, пластиковый персик, искусственная роза, плюшевая игрушка, бусы и многое другое — все предметы, которые они не успели задействовать за все эти года. Также они рисовали разодетые в тряпки скульптуры и, конечно же, друг друга. А потом, почти после каждого урока, устраивали чаепитие. На последнее занесло и Иваизуми, ведь он, как оказалось, за эти годы успел сдружиться с однокурсниками Ойкавы. Зимой он, бывало, провожал Ячи до станции. Вместе с Ханамаки и Матсукавой они вчетвером ходили в кино (иногда Хаджиме гулял с ними даже без Тоору, на что тот делал вид, что обижался). А преподаватели пускали его в кабинет без проблем, когда тот приходил за другом (однажды он даже отсидел с ними целый урок истории искусств), но все же он предпочитал ждать его в холле. Тобио… Что ж, Иваизуми когда-то спас его? Нет. Вернее будет сказать, что он спас Тоору от самого себя. А вот что насчет общения этих двоих: благодаря флегматизму Кагеямы и наигранной несерьезности Ойкавы они вполне сносно общались, если это было нужно. И всё же крайне трудно было не заметить между ними напряжения. Соперничества.  
— Так переживаю за итоговую работу по живописи… — протянула блондинка, надув губы.  
— Единственное, что я могу нарисовать, это лицо Дуракавы, — хохотнул Иваизуми, подсел к ней поближе и достал из сумки школьную тетрадь и пенал. «Хей, Ива-чан, не нужно… ты не умеешь!».  
— Очень похоже! — расхохотался Ханамаки, притягивая к себе готовый портрет: овал, два глаза-кругляшка, улыбка-дуга с высунутым языком и очертания прически.  
— В общем, думаю, переживать тебе не о чем, ты очень круто рисуешь, — Хаджиме широко улыбнулся, а потом обернулся на открывающуюся дверь. Преподавательница даже не вошла, а впорхнула в класс. Работу Кагеямы избрали для спектакля. Несколько секунд Иваизуми не мог себя контролировать: он уставился на своего друга, боясь увидеть эмоции. Тот сидел совершенно спокойно пару секунд, а потом широко ухмыльнулся и, протянув руку, потрепал волосы Кагеямы: «Что, даже задаваться не будешь? Скучный какой!».  
— Кстати о скукоте, — Хаджиме спрятал взгляд, уставившись в свою чашку: — ты на фильм не боишься опоздать? Если хочешь успеть к началу, то лучше уже собираться.  
— А нас чего не позвали? — Такахиро обвинительно цокнул, оглядев обоих своих друзей.  
— Можете пойти с ним сами, у меня-то пришельцы уже в печенках, — в ответ Ханамаки и Матсукава замотали головами, мол, нет-нет, что ты, отдувайся сам.  
Меньше чем через час, проведенный в молчании, Хаджиме и Тоору вошли в дом Ойкава. Так же, не произнеся ни слова, поднялись в комнату. Тоору сбросил свою сумку с плеча на пол, уставившись на мольберт, и спустя пару секунд рванул к нему, намереваясь опрокинуть. Друг едва успел неловко схватить его за локоть в попытке остановить, но тренога всё равно упала с неприятным громким стуком. Он оттолкнул от себя Хаджиме. А тот ударил головой в голову, как часто делал в детстве.  
— Это слишком больно, знаешь, — кивок в ответ, — Я устал. Не хочу больше.  
— Не говори так. Никогда не встречал и не встречу человека, умеющего работать так, как ты.  
— А что толку, Хаджиме?  
— Ты придурок, если не понимаешь, — парень поднял мольберт, сопровождая это действие тяжелым вздохом. Потом подошел ближе: — твою работу не взяли, потому что она слишком мрачная.  
— Еще версии? — Тоору хмыкнул, скинув руку друга со своего плеча и потянувшись, чтобы дать ему щелбан: — Много ты понимаешь.  
— До твоего уровня ему ещё далеко, — Иваизуми прервал следующую фразу Тоору, ведь знал, что он скажет, что не хочет говорить об этом сейчас: — Я сбегаю домой за щеткой, — он имел в виду зубную, — и одеждой, — сменной, для сна. Парень еще раз вздохнул и продолжил: — а ты пока снимешь свои глупые линзы и приготовишь что-нибудь поесть. И не вздумай хоть что-то здесь испортить. Иначе я сломаю твой нос.

Впервые за долгое время Ойкава рисует в своё удовольствие. В пять утра в выходной старается быть потише. Достает из шкафа красный скетчбук, наливает в баночку воду, раскрывает пачку акварели. И начинает заполнять первую страницу.  
Спящий загорелый юноша в темно-зеленой футболке с закатанными до плеч рукавами. Короткие темные волосы растрепаны не более, чем обычно, потому что тот практически не ворочается, лицо расслаблено и даже не кажется хмурым, рот слегка приоткрыт. Лежит у стены на боку, одна рука вытянута поперек кровати. Красный след, оставшийся от чужой головы, все еще не прошел у реального Хаджиме, а у нарисованного останется навсегда.  
— Мм, — тянет Иваизуми, просматривая с первой страницы до последней. История взросления двух людей: у одного это творческий рост, а у другого — физический: — Ты разучился рисовать, — едва он договаривает, так сразу приходится уворачиваться от удара по лбу. Звучит громкий обиженный голос:  
— А я ведь говорил!


End file.
